Flawless
by belle.0416
Summary: Blangst fluff. Blaine gets strangely downcast and Kurt is there to comfort him. One-shot.


A/N: Well...my first fanfic! I don't usually write much but...well, guess I'll try one. Criticism, please, I really appreciate it. I just felt like writing some blangst fluff. Thanks!

* * *

Blaine was indeed having a horrible car ride. Cooper was back in town, and he listened to his parents console Coop about not getting his dream role in a musical, and hearing them state how smart and talented Cooper was. His dad even said, directly quoted, "Cooper, you are so smart. I believe you can do anything and succeed."

An angst-y feeling was bubbling at the pit of his stomach, especially since that happened after he was singing along to a song on the radio, then his dad suddenly turned it off and complained, "Please don't sing in an enclosed space."

And Cooper was awesome at everything?

"So, Blaine-y, what college are you applying to?" Cooper asked when they were back home, alone.

"Don't know yet." He shrugged frankly. "NYADA, probably."

Cooper gave him a somewhat incredulous look and held a slight smirk.

That was it. Blaine had had enough. He jerked at his shoelaces. "What is your problem? You can mind your own business, being so 'smart and talented'. My college choice? None of your business. I can choose what I want to apply to."

"Geez, little brother, I-" Cooper raised both of his hands up to prove non-guilty.

"You can continue being a brat, and I will keep enjoy having myself ignored and unappreciated. How does that sound to you?" Blaine pulled his shoe off and threw it on the ground, almost hitting Cooper's foot.

"Blaine-" Cooper warned.

"Get the hell out of my room!" He yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Blaine threw himself on his bed, feeling tears welling out. He had no idea what was happening. Things were messed up. The truth was, he needed encouragement to achieve his dream. How and who was he supposed to get it from with Cooper in the household? And his parents have changed ever since Blaine had confessed about being gay.

He groaned in frustration. He needed moral support now. He needed someone to convince him that he was not as useless as he felt like.

He reached out for his phone. He scrolled to the alphabet H and found Kurt's name listed under the category.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end picked up.

Blaine wanted to reply something, but his throat was stuck.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was about to cry, and the last thing he wanted to do was to explain things to Kurt.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Then he lost it. Sobs wracked his body and he didn't know how to stop them.

"Blaine, hush. Tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he felt his entire body shaking.

"It's okay. I'm here. What happened?"

He shook his head, even if knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to see. He just couldn't stop the heavy sobs.

"It's fine. Want me to come over?"

He nodded, not caring that Kurt couldn't see it. He didn't care. He needed Kurt. Now.

"Stay put for some time. It's going to take some time for me to drive over to Westerville. Wait for me." Kurt hung up on the other end.

Blaine buried his face into his mattress. He didn't care about messing the sheets up.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he was sad and depressed. He felt miserable and…down.

The angst was back, and he started crying again. He couldn't take it. Everyone was so harsh.

He must've stayed like that for a long time, because the next thing he knew, Kurt was climbing up his balcony.

"I'm here." Kurt collapsed onto his bed. Blaine said nothing, and kept his head down.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt sat down and gestured Blaine to sit up beside him. But Blaine didn't.

"Is it…Cooper?" Kurt had noticed the red Maserati when he pulled up on their driveway.

Blaine didn't know.

"It's okay. You know he's not the best in this world." Kurt laid down on his stomach beside Blaine. "You are."

Blaine felt better instantly. Kurt's voice, and those words…were like drug to him. Also, he needed someone who didn't worship Cooper like everyone else did to comfort him.

"You know…your voice is great."

It was like Kurt could read his mind.

"That's your dream right? You can pursue that dream. You don't have to be an epic superstar or something, as long as you enjoy what you are doing."

Maybe that was the thing. Not to be terrific at something. To be doing something you really enjoy. Blaine felt soothed. He crawled up to Kurt and put his head in Kurt's lap.

"And, just so you know…no matter what happens…You will always have someone who loves you. Extensively."

Blaine felt the two tips of his lips curve upward.

"And I'm always here for you. Just give me a call."

"Thanks." Blaine spoke up for the first time that night.

"No problem. Feeling better now?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

Blaine thought about it, although he desperately needed his lover's accompaniment, he knew his parents wouldn't be too happy about having a boy sleepover, knowing he was gay. Plus, they didn't even know Kurt was there.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Desperately lonely, but fine."

"That doesn't sound very appealing. I think I'll stay."

"Don't." He glanced nervously at the door.

Kurt understood. He used to have the same problems with his own dad. "Okay. Be fine. Make it through the night. I'll call you tomorrow. You can tell me all the amazing things about Cooper then."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Alright. Get going, you're not going to make curfew. It's almost midnight."

"It's worth it. What can my dad do to me anyway? Well, I guess I'll still go now. I'll text you when I get home."

Blaine nodded. "I'll be waiting."

About forty minutes later, his phone vibrated. "At home. Made curfew. Remember, you are flawed, yet perfect. Love you. Good night."

Blaine felt tears in his eyes again. Kurt was…flawless. He didn't have to explain anything to Kurt, yet Kurt knew exactly what he needed to be comforted about.

He always talked about courage, but inside, Blaine was vulnerably insecure. And Kurt was perfect to reassure him.

Maybe he should go to Cooper and apologize.

Maybe tomorrow, he thought to himself as he drifted asleep.


End file.
